Tanimura Mitsuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Tanimura Mitsuki *'Nombre:' 谷村美月 (たにむら みつき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tanimura Mitsuki *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 159 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Agencia:' HORI AGENCY Dramas *Kokoro no Kizu wo Iyasu to Iu Koto (NHK, 2020) *W Kenkei no Higeki (BS Tokyo, 2019) *Hotarugusa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Aibou 17 (TV Asahi, 2018-2019) ep.1 *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018, ep7-8) *Kazoku no Tabiji (Tokai TV, 2018) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018, ep1) *Inochi Urimasu (BS Japan, 2018) *Setoutsumi (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.10-11 *Aino Kekkon Soudanjo (TV Asahi, 2017, ep4) *Kodoku no Gurume 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.3 *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015, ep8) *Gattan Gattan Soredemo Go (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Sayonara Watashi (NHK, 2014) *Binta! (YTV, 2014, ep3) *Kazoku no Urajijo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep2) *Mashie Utamaro III (TV Asahi, 2013) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013, ep7-8) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Taburakashi (YTV, 2012) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Shou (TBS, 2012) *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) *Kasouken no Onna 11 (TV Asahi, 2012, ep16) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012, ep4) *Honjitsu wa Taian Nari (NHK, 2012) *Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011, ep1) *Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Iryu 3 (2010) *Kokoro no Ito (NHK, 2010) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2010 SP (TV Asahi, 2010) *Yatsura wa Tabun Uchuujin ! (BS Fuji, 2010) *Real Clothes (Fuji TV, 2009, ep11) *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009, ep3,9) *Dareka ga Uso wo Tsuiteiru (Fuji TV, 2009) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories VI (NTV, 2009) *MW Dai-0-sho (NTV, 2009) *Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2009 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Torihada 4 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Fujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space Sei-Chikyu Ron (WOWOW, 2008) *Cat Street (NHK, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Torihada 3 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Pandora (WOWOW, 2008) *Isshun no Kaze ni Nare (Fuji TV, 2008) *Benkyo Shiteitai! (NHK, 2007, ep2-3) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Torihada (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kanojo to no Tadashii Asobikata (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hitoribocchi no Kimi e (MBS, 2007) *14-sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Machiben (NHK, 2006, ep5-6) *Seibutsu Suisei WoO (NHK, 2006) *Sokoku (WOWOW, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Mado ni Utsuru Shojo (Fuji TV, 2004, ep6) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi SP Hitoribocchi no Shojo '' (Fuji TV, 2004) *Manten (NHK, 2002-2003) Películas *Shiraisan (2020) *Bara to Tulip (2019) *Recall (2018) *Purinshiparu Koi Suru Watashi wa Hiroin Desuka? (2018) *Zoku Shinya Shokudo (2016) *U-31 (2016) *Tantei Mitarai no Jikenbo Seiro no Umi (2016) *Asleep / Shirakawayofune (2015) *Tsumi no Yohaku (2015) *A Sower of Seeds 2 Tanemaku Tabibito: Kuni Umi no Sato (2015) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *Time Trip App (2014) *Sweet Poolside (2014) *Flare (2014) *The Snow White Murder Case (2014) *Kanojo wa Uso o Aishisugiteru (2013) *Fu-Zoku Changed My Life / Fuzoku Ittara Jinsei Kawatta www (2013) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Arcana (2013) *Bungo: Stories of Desire / Bungo Sasayakana Yokubo (2012) segmento "Hitozuma" *Goose Bumps The Movie / Torihada Gekijo (2012) *Soup (2012) *The Samurai That Night / Sono Yoru no Samurai (2012) *Tokyo Nameless Girl's Story / Tokyo Mujirushi Joshi Monogatari (2012) *Wolf Children (2012) 'voz de esposa de Tohi' *Ace Attorney (2012) *Salvage Mice / Sarubeji Maisu (2011) *Hankyu Railways - A 15-Minute Miracle / Hankyu Densha (2011) *Sketches of Kaitan City / Kaitanshi Jokei (2010) *Strangers in the City / Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *13 Assassins (2010) *Fireworks from the Heart / Oniichan no Hanabi (2010) *A.D. Girl - Things She Must Do Tomorrow (2010) *Box! (2010) *Kanikosen (2009) *Hottarake no Shima: Haruka no Maho no Kagami (2009) 'voz' *Summer Wars (2009) 'voz de Kazuma Ikezawa' *Umi no Ue no Kimi wa, Itsumo Egao (2009) *Romantic Prelude / Oto-na-ri (2009) *Shinizokonai no Ao (2008) *Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) *Nagai Nagai Satsujin (2008) - *Orochi (2008) *God's Puzzle / Kamisama no Pazuru (2008) *The Chasing World (2008) *Chacha Tengai no Onna (2007) *The Graduates Lemon no koro (2007) *Strawberry Fields / Umi to Yuuhi to Kanojo no Namida Sutoroberi Firuzu (2006) *Sakai-ke no shiawase (2006) *Family Secrets / Kazoku no hiketsu (2006) *Arch Angels Warau Mikaeru (2006) *I Carry the Ticket of Eternity Ginga tetsudo no yoru (2006) *Red Letters (2006) *Yubisaki (2006) *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time Toki wo kakeru shojo (2006) 'voz de Kaho Fujitani' *Tokyo Zombie (2005) *Canary (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Gummy - FATE(s) Reconocimientos *'2005 13th Raindance Film Festival:' Grand Prix por Canary Curiosidades *'Educación:' Osaka Kunei Jogakuin Senior High School *'Aficiones:' Bailar. *'Habilidades:''' Natación y masaje de hombros. *Su novela favorita es Koizora. *Después de graduarse de la secundaria se mudó a Tokio. *Mitsuki es originaria de Sakai, una cuidad dentro de la Prefectura de Osaka, pero su madre es originaria de Okonomiyaki, Hiroshima. *Es gran fan de Morning Musume, sobre todo de Tsuji Nozomi. De hecho se presentó a una audición cuando estaba cursando sus últimos años de primaria, pero no le ha ido bien. *En el año 2009 estuvo pensando en si seguir o no actuando. Finalmente se decidió y continuó con su carrera de actriz. Enlaces *Perfil (Hori Agency) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 284px-TanimuraMitsuki.jpg PTbSyHGQ1hd4q24jk4uX1w16o1_500.jpg 1i2fe02y9sc31329.jpg normal_tm003.jpg normal_tm008.jpg 003_1.jpg 006_1.jpg tanimura_04.jpg Categoría:Hori Agency Categoría:JActriz